


don't skip leg day

by doofusface



Series: drabbles misc [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Trapped In Elevator, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doofusface/pseuds/doofusface
Summary: "...lesstalking, morefixing elevatorwould be pretty great."





	don't skip leg day

**Author's Note:**

> did a couple of reqs today to get my mind workin! this one is for sufferig on tumblr B)
> 
> also i just got my flu shot and kinda out of it so im sorry and not sorry abt the title

 

“Ned, I don’t think you should be—“

A  _frown_ , a  _scowl_ , a wild,  _wild_  look berates MJ in reply, her best friend’s hands still going about their business, attempting to break her boyfriend’s leg.

“—or do, sure, that’s fine, Miles can be Spider-Man for a week,” she finishes, backing off and returning to sit, splayed out in the opposite corner.

“It—it’s not  _that_  bad, I think,” Peter says, looking down at Ned, the dimming lights of the elevator reflecting off shiny steel. “I can still kinda move my toes.”

“I  _hate_ …I hate  _everything_ …I hate  _elevators_ , I this  _apartment_ , I  _hate_  it,  _I hate it_ ,” Ned mutters, teeth clenched as he  _squeezes_  tighter.

Peter’s eye twitches. “Nope, nevermind—my left leg’s gone.”

“Aw, that’s your baby-bouncing leg,” MJ says, miming a  _pat_  on his shoulder.

“I  _know_!”

“ _Where’s the fire department_ ,” Ned  _groans_ , sweat beading on his forehead, seeping through his shirt.

“Hey, man, if you let me just—just walk to the door, I could, y’know, open—“ Peter starts, hands carefully moving to Ned’s crumpled form.

“You will  _break_  the  _door_  and they’ll  _take even longer_ ,” Ned says, glaring up at him like a caged animal.

“Betty says they’re outside,” MJ says gently, clicking her phone shut. “Should be here in—“

 _Crackling_. “ _Can anybody hear me?_ ” a voice says over the speakers.

MJ presses the button to reply, “Yeah, wassup?” the same time Ned let’s out a long, cracked, “ _Halle-FREAKIN’-lujah_.”

 _Crackling_  again. “ _Hey there, this is Captai_ —“

“Hey dude,  _not_  sorry to be super rude, but my friend’s about to break my boyfriend’s leg, so less  _talking_ , more  _fixing elevator_  would be pretty great,” MJ cuts in.

“I can’t feel my toes!” Peter yells, leaning towards the mic.

 _Crackle, crackle_. “… _Copy, sit tight_.”

* * *

“How bad was it?” Betty asks when they finally get up to her place, hugging Ned and rubbing his back.

He squirms, digs his head into her shoulder and hugs back silently.

“Coulda been worse,” Peter shrugs, stretching his left leg. He nods to Ned. “He coulda gone for  _both_  legs.”

“On the upside,” MJ says, propping her arm up on Peter’s shoulder, “he did  _way_  better than when Pete’s elevator got stuck last year.”

“Aw,” Betty says, pulling back slightly from her boyfriend and ducking down to look him in the eye. “See, baby? Progress!”

“I  _guess_ ,” Ned mumbles, crashing back into her shoulder, “but I don’t really wanna test it a third time.”

“C’mon, Nedward,” MJ says patting his shoulder and motioning to Betty’s door. “The future in-laws are waiting.”

Ned peeks. “…You just want the cake.”

“You think I show up to birthday parties for the  _people_?” she says, raising a brow and walking away backwards.

“She’d FaceTime in if that meant she could still get cake,” Peter laughs, apologetically looking at Betty. “Sorry.”

Betty snorts, waving them off as she loops her arm through Ned’s. “There’s a reason I,  _a_   _diabetic_ , specifically ask for the best-tasting cake in Queens every year, Pete.”

“Hermit baiting?” Ned quips, less shaky than before.

(MJ flips him off.)

“And there’s a reason I  _love_   _you_ ,” Betty laughs, kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> weewoo love yall, God bless!!


End file.
